Avengers meet Demigods
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: After Fisk sends out mercenaries to capture Rachel, Percy and his friends meet up with some of Marvel's greatest heroes. But with new heroes, comes new badies. How can Percy go threw this? Find out
1. Fisk's Deal

Alright, time for a whole new fic; a Marvel Comics and Percy Jackson crossover. Lets see how this works. Just so you guys know, this is shortly after the Battle of the Labyrnth.

Fisk's deal

In the city of New York in summer time, everything was as peaceful as it's normally was. Except for Dare Enterprises, a large company in New York.

In the board room, three men were talking to each other. One was a man with dark red hair, green eyes, and a black suit. This was Mr. Dare, the owner of the company.

Next to him was a man in his early 30s with black hair and beard, blue eyes, and also a blue and black suit. This is Tony Stark, the owner of another company that is friends with Dare's.

The final one was a lot bigger then either of them. The man was 10 times their size, with a bald head, blue eyes, a white suit with a purple shirt under his suit, and also a cane and cigar in his mouth. This is Wilson Fisk, a person who owned the part of New York that Dare didn't.

Fisk just watched the two argue over something as usual; the company. "Listen here, Dare." Tony said, sounding mad. "I had it up to here with your destruction of the forests that are in the Amazon. I mean, come on, I have that area for research for medicine for a friend of mine."

"Would that be that scientist, Reed Richards?" asked Dare, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, me and Reed have been friends for awhile now." Tony said with annoyance. "But seriously though, why keep tearing down forests for another mall that we don't need."

"Says the playboy who has more women then most dream of having." Fisk finally said, still smoking his cigar. Tony glared at Fisk. Tony and Fisk were enemies, since the two knew who each other really was.

Fisk then saw Dare looking outside, as if worried about something. "Mr. Dare, what is wrong?" asked Fisk, looking at the man.

Dare sighs and says "My daughter Rachel has been around some strange kids. If I want Rachel to be in charge of my company, I need to make sure she knows how I think, and not be around the...middle class."

"Now that is just stupid." Tony said as he got up. "Now if you need me, you two can deside on something, alright?" as he walked out.

Fisk sighs and asks "So tell me, Mr. Dare. Who are your daughter's...friends?"

In down town, four teens were hanging by a news paper stand. One was a young girl with red hair, green eyes, a purple sweater, blue jeans with holes and doodles on them, and also green shoes. This is Rachel Dare, Mr. Dare's daughter.

Next to her was a young teen with black hair, green eyes, a blue shirt, black sweat pants, and also a comic book in hand. This is Percy Jackson, one of Rachel's new friends since the beginning of the school year.

Next to him was a young teenage girl with blond hair, gray eyes, and also a black top over a yellow shirt, and also a pair of jeans as well. This is Annabeth Chase, Percy's best friend and Rachel's "rival".

The Last one was a 12 year old with black hair, pale olive skin, dark eyes, and also a gothic outfit of a black duster, skull chains, and also a strange sword strapped to his back. He seemed to be shuffling some cards. This is Nico di Angelo, a friend of Percy's.

The four were hanging out near the newspaper stand, as Percy read a familiar comic to Nico; a old-looking Spider-Man #2. "Where the heck did you get that from?" asked Nico, raising an eyebrow.

"this?" asked Percy, motioning the comic. "It's one of Paul's old comics from when he was around your age, Nico." He kept reading as he says "It's actually pretty cool. Paul said that ol. Spidey wasn't as popular as he is now when he first came around."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and says "Honestly, I don't get how those comics are so popular. I mean, they don't exactly give you more intelligence, and they barley have any fact in it."

Near them was a young man with brown hair, a hazel color in his eyes, and also a blue shirt under a black jacket and blue jeans. The man looked at them and smiled. "Well young lady, who knows what you'll learn from comics. They do teach good lessons."

"Like what? That if you get bit by a bug, you get super powers?" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing like that." said the man laughing. "I mean like you must have a lot of responsibility to use anything wisely. That's one of the lessons the Spider Man comics teach. Of course, what would happen if you actually met him?"

Rachel shrugs and says "Don't know, I guess it depends on the area we're in." the man nods at that, understanding.

"By the way, I'm Peter." said the man, as Percy nods.

"Hey wait, I recognize you. You and some old lady visited my mom at her old job." said Percy, as Peter looked at him weirdly. "Grand Central Station? The candy store there." asked Percy.

"Oh right." laughed Peter. "Your that kid? Also, that old woman happens to be my Aunt May." said Peter, but a ring tone is heard, as Peter got his phone out. "Hello?"

"_Parker! Where are you?!_" yelled a voice on the other end, making Peter cring.

"Sorry JJ, lost the time when I got the newspapers out." said Peter, rubbing his now sore ear. Percy noticed the title of the newspaper: _Daily Bugle._

Percy looked at the title weirdly as Annabeth rubbed her chin. Rachel just shrugged and heard a ring from her own phone and saw a text; _get Percy home, fast._

Rachel showed the text to Annabeth and Nico, who both smirked. "Hey Percy, want to get to your apartment?" asked Nico.

"Why?" Percy asked, confused.

"It's a surprise, come on." said Annabeth as she and Rachel led him away.

Peter only watched as he left as well.

At the apartment, Percy walked in and saw the lights were out. "Hmm?" He asked, as Nico flipped the switch.

"SURPIRSE!" a yell was heard as Percy was shocked to see a lot of familiar faces from his friends; Silena Beauregard, a very beautiful black haired girl, Charles Beckendorf, a buff African-Teen, Grover Underwood, a young satyr with curly brown hair and blue eyes, the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, two brown-haired brothers, and Thalia, a silver-color wearing punk girl with blue eyes and spiky black hair.

Then Percy saw Clarisse la Rue against the wall, smirking a bit as she came over and slugged his shoulder, making him wince. "Next time, you actually tell us when your birthday is, got it?" She asked in her best threatening voice.

"Huh?" Percy asked, confused now as he rubbed his now sore arm

"Birthday party!" said a excited voice as Percy was hoisted to a death hug by his little brother, Tyson, who was a cyclops with rat-nest hair and a single calf-brown eye.

"Tyson, remember? My birthday was five days ago." Percy groaned, slowly turning blue to the face. "Ease up on the grip, please."

"Tyson!" Annabeth. "Put Percy down before he suffocates." Tyson nods and sets him down.

"Tyson sort of blabbed it to us." Silena said, as everyone gave her a look. "Fine...I sort of...gave him something to get us the date."

"What?" Percy asked, suspicious.

"This." Tyson said, getting out a small jar of peanut butter.

"Oh." Percy said plainly. "Hmm..." and then he smirked. "So...what did you guys get me?" He said in a joking way.

Beckendorf smirked and says "Come on, we'll show ya." as they lead him to the nearest table as Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, Percy's mortal parents, got out some food for them.

On a near-by building, three figures was looking down at them, with one of them having a pair of binoculars.

One of them, a man waring a red and black ninja outfit covered with guns, grenades, and also a pair of katana on his back asks the one with the binoculars "Hey Bullseye, what's going on?"

Bullseye, a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white bulls-eye on his forehead says "Seems they're just having a party, but we're not here for party favors. We're here to get the red-head, got it Deadpool?"

"Got it." said Deadpool, smirking. "So...what's the plan? We get a hellhound to chase her? Or do we tell the cyclops to give us the girl or else we're hurt the black-haired kid." Bullseye looked at him weirdly "What?"

"Nothing...idiot." Bullseye said the last part under his breath as a man wearing a yellow and brown outfit outfit with white fur around his neck are and also brown gloves, along with blonde hair and sharp teeth. "Sabretooth, ready to go?"

Sabretooth nods and smirks. "I can get that brat easily." as he got ready to go. But near by, was another figure, this one not as imposing as them.

End of Chapter 1

Well, that is the beginning of this new story, but who is the stranger watching the bad guys? Well, please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	2. Saved by the Spider and Psycho

Time to give people what they want, so here's another chapter of Avengers meet Demigods.

Saved by the Spider and Psycho

As Percy was opening some presents, Deadpool was climbing up the wall, as he whispers to himself "How I ended up in this fic, I'll never know." as he looked inside and tried to open the window. "Oh wait, locked."

Then Sabretooth came in and kicked the window open, as everyone turned to that.

Percy says "What was that?"

"Someone breaking a window?" Rachel asks as Travis began to inch to the kitchen and saw Deadpool and Sabretooth come in.

"Real smooth, Creed." Deadpool said, sighing a bit. "You know, I had a better idea involving a grenade to the window and you just kick the window open? That's lame."

"You are a nut, Wilson." Victor said plainly as he got threw the window, looking around

Travis looked nervous as he walked away from the kitchen and whispers "Someone's inside the kitchen..."

Beckendorf grabs a vase and gets ready as Deadpool walked out and then the giant threw the vice, but Deadpool caught it at a fast speed. "That was close." said the psycho. "You know how that would be to get out of my head if that did hit me? Man, that would be so cool and so weird."

Sabretooth then asks "Alright, which one of ya is Rachel Dare?"

"What do you want with her?" Nico asked, getting his sword ready.

"Cool sword. To bad it won't work on us." said Deadpool, smirking under his mask. "We are technically mortal, even though both of us can withstand years of battle before we finally die when the sun blows up"

Everyone looked confused at that, as Sabretooth growls. "Just ignore the idiot. Again, where is Rachel Dare?"

Rachel asks "Why do you need me for?"

Deadpool smirked under his mask and says "Oh no reason. Maybe the boss needs you for different reasons; slavery, personal assistant. You know, the works."

"Who's your boss?" Percy asked, getting out Riptide.

"Get out of this, junior." Sabretooth said plainly, as he shoved the boy aside with incredible ease.

Deadpool then grabbed Rachel's arm, as she asks him "How much is your boss paying you?"

"$300, why?" asked Deadpool, confused.

"I'll double it if you help us." said Rachel, smirking.

"SOLD!" said the mercenary, getting out his gun and fires it at Sabretooth, who growls as he gets up.

"Why you double-crossing insect..." he growled, getting his claws out.

"I resent that, hairball." said a voice, which sounded familiar to Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Rachel. Everyone turns to the window a surprising sight.

Outside the window was a man wearing a red and blue body costume with black webbing all over the red of the outfit, He also had a red mask with the same webbing design on it and large, white lenses over where his eyes should be.

Annabeth gave the man a look, since she didn't like the costume a bit since their was a black spider on his chest. Sabretooth growled as he pounced at the man, who just easily moved out of the way, smirking under his mask. "Hold still, Web-Slinger!" roared Creed, as the guy just moves out of the way.

"Sorry fur-ball, but I think I need to make a point." said the spider-themed man, as he used his webbing to make some knifes fly at Sabretooth, embedding it into a wall.

Sabretooth growls and says "Bullseye, take out Spider-Man, now!"

"Got it!" said Bullseye as he came in, getting out his gun and firing, but Spidey was able to dodge them as everyone hid away from the bullets.

"This is nuts!" said Clarisse, keeping her head down from getting hit.

Tyson nods and says "Bad guns. We need to leave."

Percy nods and says "The door is that way, come on!" as they all broke into a run.

Sally then says "I'll get the police, you kids get out of here, come on Paul." Paul nods and follows Sally down to the center room of the Apartment as Percy lead his friends to the fire escape.

"Come on guys." said Percy as they began to climb down, then they heard growling and knew that Creed and Bullseye were after them, and knew that Spidey and Deadpool are after them.

"Doesn't it feel weird that 4 comic book characters just showed up like that?" asked Annabeth, finding it weird.

"We'll work on how that works later, come on." said Nico as they all got to the ground and took off into a run, but then they heard clanking of metal coming their way.

They all hid a wall and they saw a large metal tentacle came out of the side and grabbed Rachel by the neck.

Everyone gasped as they saw Rachel being lifted up, but Tyson grabbed the tentacle and gave it a tug, making it let go of Rachel.

Then suddenly a new figure appeared; a man with dark brown hair, black and brown goggles, a trench coat over a black shirt, and black pants. This man gave them a look as he says "I apologize children, but the girl must come with me." as he made the four mean-looking tentacles known as they made their way to Rachel, who looked nervous.

"Yoink!" said Deadpool, who was hanging upside down and grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and brought her up. "Got ya from ol. Calamari-face." He then saw Octopus was coming up. "Oh boy...Run!" yelled Deadpool as he was able to get the others up and they all ran up.

Deciding to be random, Deadpool yells out "The Squids are coming! The Squids are coming!" as they ran from Doc Ock.

"Your just a random psycho, aren't you?" asked Clarisse, giving Deadpool a look.

"Your point?" asked Deadpool, confused. "I mean, come on. At least I'm not some blonde who loves a traitor."

"How did you know about Luke?" asked Thalia, as Deadpool gets out a book from his bag; _The Lightning Thief._

"Trust me, if anyone read these books, they would know." said Deadpool as he looked at Percy and suddenly went in front of him and asks "Can I have your autograph? Huh? Huh? I'll be your best friend."

Grover did the 'cuckoo-cuckoo' expression, as the others nod as Percy, a bit confused, signs his name on the book. Deadpool then says "Thanks kid. I'm a big fan of the series. I loved how you drenched the tough-girl there in sewer water."

He steps back and then says "I think it went something like this." He then made it look like he was tough and says "'Look at me, I'm Clarisse. I like to give kids swirly.' and then Percy is like 'No way! Here's a taste of sewer!' And then the tough girl is like 'Gross! I smell like the lair of the Ninja Turtles!'"

Clarisse growls and gets out a pipe from near her. "Lets see how thick that head is." she growled as she threw the pipe at such force, it actually did hit him in the face.

"Wow..." said Deadpool, not even phased. "Is that all? My grandma can throw better then that...even though she's dead. I miss ya Grammy!" then he looked like he was crying his eyes out, confusing everyone.

Selena whispers "I think he needs some help, and fast."

Travis asks "You really think he can get help for his mental help." Then Deadpool began walking again.

"Come on, lets go." said the mercenary, suddenly better from his 'breakdown'.

Rachel asks "How are we going to get away from those clowns?"

Deadpool looked around and saw a car; a red van to be exact. He smirked under his mask and says "Quick! To the Deadpool-mobile!" as he jumped down from the building and ran to the van, humming a strange-sounding theme song.

All of the Demigods and their friends looked at each other weirdly as they saw Deadpool trying to open the car. They were able to catch up as Percy asks "What are you doing?"

Deadpool says "Nothing." as he uses his elbow to break the window of the driver seat and unlocks the car. "Get in, fast!"

"Why should we?" Annabeth, giving him a look. Deadpool gave her a look and got out his gun.

Rachel then says "Lets go!" as she begins to push some of them inside. Nico sighs as he sits down on the back of the passenger seat and noticed the van was big enough for all of them.

"Where are we going?" asked Beckendorf, confused.

"To Professor X's place." said Deadpool, hot wiring the van. "I think Spidey can get us there in time." At that moment, Spider man came in with a few knocked out bad guys in a web, which he hung from a street lamp.

"That was fun." said Spidey, clapping his hands together. The arachnid-themed hero noticed Percy and his friends in the car as he asks Deadpool "Now Wade, where are you taking those kids?"

"Xavier's school. He'll be able to keep an eye on them." said Deadpool as he says "Get in the passenger seat and we'll get there in no time."

Spidey nods and does so. "I hope your going to return this." said Spider man, buckling up.

"Don't worry, I will." said Deadpool. "If I can make sure it doesn't break." as he floored it and they were off.

Near by was a man dressed in a red, devil-themed outfit with red lenses over his eyes, a double 'D' on his chest, and also small horns on his forehead.

Meanwhile, at Fisk's hideout (a really tall building in Hell's Kitchen), and he didn't look happy. "Three villains defeated by the web-slinger and the idiotic 'Merc with the Mouth' betrayed me?" asked Fisk, walking threw his office.

"But sir..." said a voice as Fisk turned to see a 100% white skinned man with white hair, a tall structure (at least 6 feet tall), red eyes, and also a black suit on. This is Tombstone, one of Fisk's allies. "If ya haven't noticed, those idiots are as strong as me."

"True Mr. Lincoln, but I shall be able to find them with the help with another...mercenary. Am I right, Luke Castellan? Or should I say...Kronus."

Then suddenly a young man with blond hair, tanned skin, a black shirt, gray camouflage pants and black sandals came in. Strapped to his back was a evil looking scythe with a crescent-shaped blade made of two different metals, making it gleam creepily.

The strangest things about him was a scar that reached from under his left eye threw his cheek and his eyes were a golden color.

This is Luke Castellan, aka Kronus, Titan Lord of time.

Kronus nod and says in a voice that sounded like a knife being scrapped against something "Indeed mortals, I think that young Jackson might be defeated if we take down his pathetic friends." as he chuckled a bit, a dark tone in it.

Fisk nods and says "Indeed." as he gets out his phone and calls someone. "Mystique, think you can give some children a...house call?"

"_I hope you know what you are doing, Fisk._" Said a female voice from the other side.

"Of course." Said Fisk, smiling evilly. He turns to Kronus and asks "Think you can call a monster to help Mystique."

Kronus nods as he waved his hands, and a loud hissing is heard, growling. "Will this work?" asked Kronus, smiling a bit cruelly.

Fisk nods and says "that shall do nicely." as he walked to his desk and pressed some buttons and it showed the heroes in the car, as he smirked evilly.

End of Chapter 2

Seems Fisk and Kronus are teamed up, but why does Kronus wants Rachel? And why is Deadpool even thinking of doing when they get to the Institute? Well, we'll find out next time. Please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	3. Demigods meet Mutants

Time to work on this crossover shall we? Enjoy the Demigod's visit to Xavier's institute. 

Demigods meet Mutants

As Deadpool drove, he was singing a pretty annoying song.

Deadpool: **100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer.**

**Take one down and pass it around**

**99 bottles of beer on the wall**

"Everybody!" said Deadpool randomly, turning to the teens behind him, but they kept quiet. "Hmm." He grunted. "Kill joys." as he went back to driving.

"So...where is this place again?" asked Nico, bored as he got out his Mythomagic cards and began to shuffle.

"I think..." Deadpool began, but shrugs "No idea."

"WHAT?" yelled all the Demigods, annoyed.

Spidey sighs and says "It's the next left, Wade."

"Got it, web-head." Deadpool said as he turned to the left and the Demigods saw something surprising; a large brown building with a fountain in the front, a large gate with a plaque that reads '_Xavier's School for the Gifted Youth_'

"How gifted exactly?" asked Percy, seeing what it said.

"Think...able to turn to steel or teleporting gifted." Deadpool said as he chuckled. "But the weirdest thing I've seen was that issue of Spider-Man when he sold his marriage to the devil."

"What?" asked Spider-Man, confused.

"Nothing." Deadpool quickly said. He shrugged it off as he parked the car. "I'd get out of I were you guys." Spidey then felt tingling as he got out quickly.

"Why?" asked Percy, confused.

"Because I'm gonna blow up the car." said Deadpool, freaking out the teens as they collected what they would need and got out quickly. Deadpool then noticed Annabeth's Laptop and grabbed it before getting out of the trunk and got out a grenade. He then drops the small explosive into the driver's seat.

"Fire in the hole!" said Spider-Man as they got out of range as Deadpool teleports next to Annabeth as he gives the laptop to her.

"How about we just walk while the explosion goes on?" asked Deadpool as he saw them run away. Deadpool just shrugged as he walked on, but got sent flying when the explosion happened. "How did that hurt? That always works in movies!"

"He needs help, doesn't he?" asked Travis, as Connor nods in agreement.

"I'll say." Beckendorf said, looking disturbed. HE then sighs as he knocked on the door and someone came to the door; a blue-furred Bigfoot-like creature wearing a lab coat, with dark colored eyes and also a red and black "X" on his belt. "WHOA!" Beckendorf said in surprise.

"Who or what is that?" Annabeth whispered to Spider Man, who gave her a look as if she was being rude.

"Don't say that to a good scientist." Spidey said plainly, as he says "Hey Hank, think you can call in Nick Fury or something?"

"Of course, but I think Xavier would like to meet them." said Hank, as he leads them inside. The inner part of the building was quite amazing; tiled floors, a grand staircase, wooden walls, and many amazing paintings.

"Did Frank Loyd Wright make this place?" Annabeth asked, amazed.

"Not sure." said Deadpool with as shrug. "All I know is that Xavier did save this one guy who turned into one of his enemies from the Holocaust...wait, if Hades looks like Hitler according to Riordan, wouldn't that mean in your retrospect he'd be the son of Hades?"

"Yeah..." Nico said, not getting where he was going with it.

"I thought Zeus was Rip Torn...and Hades was James Woods. EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" Deadpool screamed, grabbing a hold of his head.

All of the Demi-Gods looked confused as Rachel asks "So...where's this Xavier dude at?"

"This way, come." said Hank, leading them to a room, where two people were sitting down. One was a young man with a crazy hairdo, dressed in a black, all-leather costume, a yellow "X" on his right side of his chest and on his belt.

The one next to him was a older man with a bald head, a dark brown coat, black pants, and also sitting in a dark wheelchair. The man smiled as he says "Hello children, Wade, Parker."

"Parker?" asked Percy, looking at Spider Man.

Spider Man nods and removes his mask, revealing that he was the young man they met at the comic stands. "Hey kid."

"Your the guy from downtown!" said Annabeth, surprised. Peter nods, smiling a bit. He stretched a bit, as he sat down.

The man in the leather, Logan, smirking a bit and says "Nice to meet you kids, by the way."

"alright...sir?" asked Selena, when suddenly a loud stomping is heard.

"What was that?" asked Grover, as he saw a very tall Russian man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and dressed in a red and black outfit.

"Hello comrades." said the man in a Russian accent.

"Your Colossus, aren't you?" asked Percy with a grin.

"Yes...how did you know that?" asked Colossus, confused.

"Don't ask to many questions." Spider Man said, his mask back on. They then heard something at the door, as Deadpool went to it.

"Yes?" asked Deadpool as he got hit by a shot in the head, as he says "Okay, I should've seen that coming."

In front of where Deadpool was a man dressed in a black outfit, has a black hair, and having a black army-style vest and pants. Strapped to his back was different guns, and in his hand was a pistol.

"Agent Zero." growled Logan, now having six metal, machete-like claws coming out of his fists, three for each hand. "Time to see if your healing powers can save ya from my claws."

"Bring it on, Logan." said Agent Zero sternly, getting a second pistol out.

"Peter, get the kids out of here." Logan said with a growl, as the man nods and leads the Demi-gods out.

"Come on, Comrades." said Peter, as Spider man and Deadpool went with them and Xavier.

"You sure we don't need to help him?" asked Nico. "The guy has guns!"

"Trust me on this, he can handle it. He went threw every war in history!" said Deadpool, when suddenly Logan was thrown threw a wall and near them. "Guess Zero is stronger then he looks?"

"Wrong!" growled a voice, as they turned to see a mean-looking fox with a large scar over it's left eye. It's fur was dark brown in color with a cream-color tail tip and underbelly.

"The Teumessian Fox?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"What's so special about some dumb fox?" asked Spider Man, as Wolverine gets up.

"Besides it has a hell of a kick?" asked Logan in annoyance.

"No, it can't be caught." said Clarisse with a sigh.

"Well, that record is going to be broken." said Spider Man, shooting a web at the fox, but it dodged with ease. "Jeez, a mutt with Spider Sense?"

"Maybe it can die?" asked Nico, as Deadpool nods.

"on it!" said Deadpool as he got his gun out and fired, hitting the fox. He then noticed it didn't die and asks "How come that didn't work? That normally works! What is with them?"

"No normal metal can hurt it! Only Mystical metal can." said Percy, getting his sword out.

"That's a new one..." said Logan, seeing the fox was growling at them.

It pounced, but then Percy dodged and sliced off it's tail, making it howl in pain. "Now!" said Nico, as Thalia nods and fires an arrow at the fox, killing it.

Agent Zero sighs and says "Useless mutt." as it began to fall apart into golden dust.

Logan then says "Go on ahead, I'll take care of them." Deadpool nods and leads the Demigods away, as Colossus gets out a small device and presses a button on it.

Suddenly a giant ship came down, as Beckendorf asks "What's that?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D" said Spider man, as the bottom of it opened, revealing a woman with red hair, dark eyes, and clad in a skin-tight jumpsuit.

"She looks hot." Percy whispered to Nico and Grover, who nod. Annabeth's face looked pretty miffed, like she was going to burst into flames.

The woman chuckled and says "Sorry to say, but I'm a bit to old for you."

"Just get in." said a man dressed in gold and crimson armor. In the chest of the machine was a glowing circle, which had a small device in it.

"No...way..." Beckendorf in surprise.

"What?" asked the man, confused.

"Your Iron Man!" said Thalia in an excited tone, as Iron man nods.

"I know that. But if you need me..." said Iron Man, seeing Agent Zero. "Excuse me kids." he said, firing a large blast of blue energy at Agent Zero, sending him flying back. "Now that he's out of the way...get in here!"

Logan nods and as he says "No need to ignore the man. Get in!" as he shoves them into the ship, as Agent Zero was being attacked by the X-Men.

"Think he'll be back?" asked Percy, confused.

"He's a running gag character, so...yeah." said Deadpool with a shrug. "Anyway, lets just end this chapter." He said as the ship flew away.

End of Chapter 3

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, everyone. I wonder what will happen now since they got onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. I can't wait to see how this will turn out later. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. In the Hellicarrier

Time to continue this Marvel/Percy Jackson story, shall we? Enjoy. And just so you know...I'll use the top 9 heroes from the Poll: The Fantastic 4, Hulk, Thor, Dare Devil, Black Panther and Hercules.

In the Hellicarrier

"You spelled "helicarrier' wrong, ShadowDJ." Deadpool said, looking upwards, confusing teens with him in the large room.

"Who is he talking to?" asked Nico, confused.

"No idea, but if you need me, I'll get some sleep." yawned Selena. "Is there anywhere to sleep here?"

"Come with me." Iron Man said, leading her and the others that were tired (The Stool Brothers and Beckendorf, along with Rachel) to the bedrooms there. Logan followed to make sure they were alright.

"I hope they get out alright." said a man's voice, as they saw a African-American man with a beard-and-mustache combo, a eye-patch over his left eye, wearing a black jacket over a black shirt, black pants, and also has a gun sticking out of his belt.

"Is that Samuel Jackson I see, or is it Nick Fury?" Deadpool asked, as if excited.

"Knock it off, Wilson." Fury said in a warning tone. "Nice to meet you kids, by the way."

"You now about us?" asked Annabeth, suspicious.

"Don't think like that, Annabeth. I run a Government agency, so I got links to your father. He's a good man, I met him when I visited San Francisco last year."

"How come my dad never mentioned you?" asked Annabeth, giving him a more suspicious look.

"I'm a member of a secret service of the United States. You really think he would tell anyone?" asked Fury, as Deadpool shrugs.

"Eh, I always thought you didn't have that much of a social life, Fury." Deadpool joked, as Fury glared.

"Anyway, on the way here, Iron Man picked up some heroes." Black Widow explained, as she, Fury, Percy, Annabeth, Deadpool and Spider Man made their way to a room, where two people sat down in front of a chess board.

One was someone the heroes recognized as their mentor; Chiron, a man with kind-of long brown thinning hair, dark brown eyes, and a suit. He was in a wheelchair in front of a strange man with brown hair that had thinning sides, a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, a number "4" on his chest, and also has blue eyes and a regular skin tone.

"Who's the dork in the blue outfit?" Clarisse asked the others, confused.

"Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic. He is the leader of the Fantastic 4." Nick explained. "And you already know the man in the wheelchair?"

"Chiron? Yes." Percy said with a nod. Annabeth then elbowed Percy, as he asks "what?"

"Can we talk in private?" Annabeth asked, giving some SHEILD agents a look, as they backed off.

"Uh...sure." Percy said, as he and Annabeth go towards an empty room. "What's up?"

"I don't trust these guys." Annabeth said with a frown.

"Why?" asked Percy, confused.

"They know way to much as it is. I don't think we can trust them if they know everything about us." Annabeth explains, as Percy rolls his eyes.

"Your just being paranoid." Percy said, as he saw her mean look. "What? Just saying. They're some of the best heroes out there."

"In a fictional sense, maybe. Who knows what they're really like!" Annabeth, leaving the room, but bumps into someone. "What was that...for?"

She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. The owner of the eyes was a very tall, orange-rocked skinned man wearing blue trousers with a number "4" on the buckle. He looked really strong and hardy.

The rock man looks down at her and asks "What was that, girly?" in a rough voice.

"Nothing." Annabeth said in a almost small voice, but then cleared her throat and says in a more serious tone "Nothing, rock-man."

"I'm the Thing, kid." the man said, looking down at her with annoyance.

"Easy there, Benny-boy." said a voice, as Thing and the two demigods turned to see a young man with short blonde hair, the same outfit as Reed, and also dark blue eyes. He smirked as he says "Don't try to clobber the kid. I bet she didn't know what she was talking about."

"That's easy for you matchstick." Thing said in annoyance.

Percy, surprised, asks "Aren't you two part of the Fantastic 4?"

"A fan?" asked the young man, as Thing rolled his eyes.

"Yeah kid, you already know who I am. Matchstick there is the Human Torch." Thing said plainly as Torch nods.

"Yep." said the fire-themed hero as Annabeth looked him over.

"Doesn't look like a 'human torch'." Annabeth said with a calm voice, as Thing sighs.

"Here we go..." Thing said as he backed up.

"Oh yeah...?" asked Torch with a smirk. He then yells "FLAME ON!" Suddenly Torch's body ignited into orange flames, making his body look as though it's humanoid flames with orange blank eyes.

"Wow...you just engulfed yourself in fire." Annabeth said, not impressed.

"I can do more then that." said Torch, throwing a fireball down the hall, nearly hitting Deadpool, who was walking down the hallway.

"Yow!" Deadpool said, as he dodged. "What the heck, Johnny? What is this, cook the merc day?"

"Sorry Wade." Torch said, as he whispers "Not."

"I can read you know." Deadpool said plainly. "Though I still wonder why I don't get bold print in this story like Mr. Alaska's old stories. Ah well." He shrugs as he jumps over and says "So...what should we do now?"

"How about die?" asked a voice, as they saw Spider man holding a gun, aiming it at them.

"Wait...Spider man doesn't use a gun." Deadpool said plainly. "Or does he...nah, he doesn't."

"Then why is he holding one?" asked Annabeth, glaring at him, as if expecting him to betray them.

"Because that ain't Spidey." Thing growled as 'Spider Man' laughed a bit.

"Very observant, Grimm." said the man, as it suddenly turned into a blue-skinned woman wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and also having red hair and yellow eyes.

"Mystique." Human torch growled as the blue-woman smirked.

"Remember me, young ones?" a hissing voice is heard as Percy and Annabeth went wide eyed.

"Oh no..." Percy whispered as he gets his sword out and looks behind him and sees a figure behind him with red eyes.

"What is it?" asked Thing, about to turn around, but Deadpool stopped him.

"Not a good idea to look at Medusa." Deadpool said plainly. "Better to look at her via a reflection. I don't get how that works, but I'm not gonna argue with Mythological facts."

Thing nods and says "Got it. So...how do we fight her if we can't look at her?"

"No idea." Deadpool said as he gets an idea. "We can't look her in the face, so...maybe..." He looks around and grabs Percy's sword and throws it quickly behind him, making it swing like a blade, slicing off the Gorgon's head with ease.

"How did you..." Annabeth began as Deadpool teleports to get the sword.

"I've read all your books. You think I don't know how to fight these freaks from reading a book made for teenagers?" Deadpool asked, as he gives Percy back his sword.

"Nice trick, but I think you know how I fight; dirty." Mystique smirked as she began to turn into a giant spider, making Annabeth scream to the top of her lungs.

"What's going on down here?" asked a voice upstairs as Fury, Black Widow, Reed and Spider-Man came down.

Spidey, confuse,d asks "Uh...who's the spider?"

"It was you, then Mystique, but now it's a giant spider." Deadpool said in his own way, as if saying it made any sense.

Spider-Man then says "Okay...so, how should we do this? The normal way?"

"Of course." Thing said with a smirk. "It's Clobberin' time!" HE runs towards the spider, sending a sucker punch that sends the spider flying back.

Mystique growled at Thing as it shot out webbing at him, but he easily grabs it and drags her back, ready to punch her, but he got swatted by three of the legs on the spider form.

Spider-Man was able to tie it up, but Mystique turned into a lion and rips off the webbing. "She doesn't give up, huh?" Deadpool asks as he gets out a watch and says "And back up will come right...about...now."

Suddenly someone came in, slicing at Mystique in the face. The person was revealed to be a man dressed in a all-black outfit with a panther-like feel to it. He had a flowing cape, bronze-colored claws, and also a strange necklace that kept his cape on.

"Who...is that?" asked Annabeth, still shaken up by the spider thing.

"The first ever Black Super hero; The black Panther!" Deadpool said as he did a clap, but stopped when everyone gave him a funny look."Never mind..."

Black Panther nods and says "Are you guys just gonna stand there or are you guys going to help fight."

Percy nods as he asks Annabeth "So...any ideas."

Annabeth looked around and says "Well...she's a shape shifter, so we need to trick her to turn into something small and easy to catch."

"Like...maybe a lizard?" asked Spidey, thinking this over. "Or maybe something smaller...like a bug."

"That can work. But how will we trick her?" asked Black Panther, as he kept holding her off.

"I'm not that stupid." Mystique growled as she began to turn into a raptor, but then gets hit by a fireball from Torch.

"She was getting annoying." Torch said plainly as Nick gets out what appeared to be handcuffs and puts them on Mystique's claws, turning her back to normal.

"That should keep her still so we can get some interrogating done" Nick said calmly as Deadpool smirks.

"And I know the best three to get her to sing." Deadpool said with a mobster accent.

"With someone like him...I'd be surprised if he could." Percy said, looking at the pile of golden dust that was once Medusa. The head was still on the ground.

"Should we keep it again?" asked Annabeth as Percy looked grossed out.

"Got any ideas for it?" asked Black Panther, picking it up so it's face was facing downward. "How about we just put this in a case with it's eyes hidden?"

"That would be a good idea." Black Widow said with disgust as she says "Lets put it in." as she puts the head in a trash bag.

Percy sighs and says "I wonder what's next on this weird thing."

"Knowing how this chapter went, something tells me that some more hi-jinx will happen." Deadpool said plainly.

"Uh..." Annabeth began as Spider Man stopped her.

"Don't question anything he says, please. It would even drive me nuts." Spidey said as Annabeth nods, shutting up.

Deadpool sighs and says "Stay turned for more action folks!"

End of Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and some of the weird events that happened. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Interrogation

Time to continue this long-awaited chapter for this crossover. Enjoy

Interrogation

Mystique was now in a slightly lite room, as she asks "Where am I?"

"Shut up." said Wade's voice, as he and two others walked over to her. On his right was the man who wore the devil-styled outfit, and next to him was Nick Fury and a thin man with short brown hair, glasses, dark brown eyes, a lab coat, a dark shirt, and purple jeans.

"Alright Ms. Darkholme, why are you on here?" asked Nick, annoyed. "You were able to breach SHIELD with a S-class creature. How did you even get that?"

"Lets just say that I got sources." Mystique said with a evil smirk, but then she saw Nick glare.

"Don't play mind games, Missy." warned Fury, annoyed. "We need ot know how you got to Medusa."

"And how did you know that she was a monster? Doesn't the mist make them look different?" asked Wade, confused.

"What ever you are talking about, it seems that the Kingpin's newest partner." the blue-skinned woman said calmly.

"Who is it?" asked Daredevil, looking rather calm, but looked suspicious.

"Luke Castellan. Or as he calls himself, Kronus." Mystique said calmly.

"Kronus? Like the Greek Myth?" asked Bruce, confused.

"I don't get it either. After hearing about this Thor guy you team yourselves with, I'm not fully surprised." said Mystique, as she took Luke's form to show them how he looked.

Deadpool then asks "Why does he have Gold eyes again?" He gets out a book out of nowhere, titled 'The Battle at the Labyrinth, and says "Ah, right...side affect of being possessed by a shredded-up Titan. Got it." He puts it away before anyone would notice.

"At least you are being more...agreeable then usual. Why is that?" asked Daredevil, confused. He knew that Mystique wasn't lying because he can tell when someone lies.

"Because I know you won't be able to stop him. He is powerful enough to control time." Mystique said as she turned back.

"Don't underestimate us." Deadpool said with a smirk. "We've taken worse. Heck, some of us survived going up against Thanatos, and that is hard to do."

The four left Mystique in the room, and they met up with Annabeth, who was with Percy and Grover. "You listened in?" asked Daredevil calmly.

"How do you know?" asked Annabeth, annoyed.

"Because you breath heavily." Daredevil said calmly. "But apparently you seem to know this Luke character."

"He was a friend of ours." said Grover with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Why so bitter?" asked Bruce, confused.

"Because he tried to kill me after we found out he teamed up with the Titans." Percy explained, showing off a nasty-looking scar on his hand.

Fury looked it over. "Scorpion Sting. A bad one at that. How did you survive?"

"Lets just say that I'm pretty lucky." said Percy with a shrug.

"But why would Luke go after Rachel?" asked Grover, confused.

"Not sure on that." Fury with a shrug. "Maybe he thinks he can get to you guys if he kidnapped a friend of your's." Annabeth frowned a bit at this.

"What's up with you?" asked Deadpool, noticing the frown.

"It's nothing." Annabeth said as she stormed off.

"Man, she is mad." said Human Torch, coming around the corner. "What did you say, Wade?"

"Oh sure! Blame me every time that a girl gets mad!" Deadpool yelled, annoyed.

"How many have slapped you again?" Asked Human Torch.

"About the same as the ones you dated." said Wade with a shrug, earning him a glare from Johnny. "What? Then I wasn't slapped that many times." THAT earned him a blast of fire from Johnny. "Jerk..." he groaned.

"You know, you can get a bit annoying, Wilson." said HT, annoyed.

"Big talk from the walking candle." said Deadpool, getting up. The two glared at each other, as Deadpool then asks the Readers "Mind if I do this real quick? No? Alright. See ya, Torch." He then walks away.

"What was that about?" asked Percy, confused.

"I got more important things right now; like trying to get a Cheesy Puffs in this dump." Wade said plainly as he left.

"man, he's cranky today." Grover said, noticing the tone.

(Meanwhile)

In the Cafeteria, Annabeth was at a table, sighing as she thinks. '_Why would Luke go this far? Has Kronus finally taken full control?_' she then frowns and asks herself '_Why am I even thinking about this?_'

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a voice, as Annabeth turned to see Reed Richards coming over with someone next to him. The person was a woman with a Fantastic 4 uniform, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly tanned appearance.

"Who's she?" asked Annabeth, pointing at the woman.

"I'm Susan Richards, Reed's wife." explained the woman, sitting down. She then asks "So, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing." Annabeth said plainly, not looking.

"Sounds like something to me." Reed said, sitting down.

Annabeth sighs and says "A friend of mine turned evil and now he is after a friend of mi-Percy's." She caught herself from calling Rachel her friend, since she didn't really like Rachel that much.

"Sounds harsh." Reed said, noticing what she almost said. "But trust me on this, some people here know how you feel."

"How so?" asked Annabeth, giving Reed a look.

Sue then says "Look over there." She point to her left, as she saw Logan near by, eating something.

"So?" asked Annabeth, confused.

"You'd be surprised how many friends he's lost." Reed explained.

"How could he lose so many friends?" asked Annabeth, confused.

"He was born in the 1890s." Explained Reed, surprising Annabeth. She looked at the hero with a weird look.

"He doesn't look a day over 30." said Annabeth, not believing him.

"But that's only his Healing Factor that slows his aging down. By technicality, he is over 100 years old. And you can bet that those 100 years weren't that great."

"You got that right, Richards." said Logan, now behind them.

"How did you know we were talking about you?" asked Annabeth, suprrised to see him there.

"Enhanced senses, including hearing." Logan said plainly. "So, you want to hear my story? This might get ya thinking."

"Right, like trying to out beat Luke is easy. He hated his dad, and now turned over to the Titans." sighed Annabeth.

"You think he's the only one with daddy issues?" asked Logan. "I saw my father get murdered, then I killed the murderer, and then I find out that the murderer was my REAL father, and then my mother committed suicide and I went into the Revolutionary War."

"Huh?" asked Annabeth, now more confused then ever.

"Yeah. I've fought in almost every war so far in history. So yeah, I know what I know about torture." Logan said plainly. "But back on topic, this Luke kid sounds like a lost cause. Just make sure he doesn't try anything."

"I don't give up on my friends!" Annabeth said in annoyance.

"Something tells me that he already gave up on you, since he isn't himself anymore, not since Kronus came into form." said a voice, as they saw someone walk over. The figure had long blonde hair, a short beard, blue eyes, gray armor with glowing dark-blue circles on the chest plate, and a fancy-looking hammer in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth as Percy and Grover came in.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder." Thor said calmly. That surprised the three big time.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry if it looked rushed, but I was trying to make sure this chapter was done. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
